pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Dunne
Brown Dunne is the main protagonist of the Fanfiction "Dunne Days". Birth and Early Age Brown was born in Lavender Town in Kanto to Bob and Divina Dunne to be the deciding factor as to the world's fate, and to end the couple's argument. Being the son of the first two humans, Brown was blessed by Arceus, and the Legendary Reshiram was selected to bestow Brown with the power of Shinri Sonomono (Truth Itself). Before Bob left, he gave Brown many wards to protect him from the wrath of his mother and Team Shi. These wards would wear off when Brown travelled to Lore. However, the abilities proved to be very dangerous, and left the small child with no emotions at all in his early life. Because of this, Dooley, a clone of Brown created by Arceus, and bestowed with the counteracting powers of Ideals by Zekrom was placed inside Brown's subconscious mind, designed to feed the boy emotions. To further hide his abilities of manipulating truth, Brown was given a pack of medicinal tablets called Shinri Itai (Truth Hurts) by Arceus, which he took every day. The tablets surpressed both the power itself, and the knowledge that the powers gave him, meaning that Brown would often find himself confused and with blank spots in his memory. Divina did not treat him very well, but he still remained very close to her. Brown was left in the dark about his parents' true identities, and he never knew his father. For every birthday, he would only receive a single present from his mother: a toothbrush. On his tenth birthday, he also received a hat which his mother claimed had belonged to his father. In actuality, the hat was simply a fake found lying in a dump. Inspired by the famous Pokémon Trainers Red and Leaf, Brown decided to follow in their footsteps and aspire to become a Pokémon Master. Because of this, Divina took him and travelled to Pallet Town, where they began living in a caravan until Brown's tenth birthday. In Pallet Town, Brown befriended Cookie and Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb, a pair of twins who lived nearby. However, they were a few months older than Brown, and as much as they tried to delay their departure, they were eventually forced to leave by their parents getting new jobs in Viridian City. Finally, on his tenth birthday, Brown travelled to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory and choose his first Pokémon, a Bulbasaur. Story Brown met Blake Sullivan in Professor Oak's laboratory, and managed to beat him in a battle despite having a type disadvantage. He then travelled onto Kanto Route 1, where he met Jordan Share and Karp Roden. Later, he was challenged to a battle by Yuuki Tsubasa, and managed to defeat him. Together, Brown and Yuuki travelled to Viridian City, then parted ways as Yuuki returned home. Brown searched for the Gym, inadvertently bumping into Ruri Share in the process (though neither of them would recognise each other later), and eventually resorting to asking for help from a passerby, who turned out to be Blue Oak, the Gym Leader himself. Finding that he could not challenge the Gym due to the Leader's absence, he instead met up with Jordan and continued their journey. However, as the two tried to leave Viridian City, they passed the Needle's Haystack, and helped Barras Alexus to save Walidah Avidan-Weshcubb from an explosion that occurred when Kami Kaze detonated her Shi Chip. The boys were briefed on the situation in Kanto and the rest of the Pokémon World, and resolved to stop Team Shi once and for all. The next day, they continued on to Viridian Forest, where they met Strom Winaugusconey and Sal Evander. After a double battle, Brown's Bulbasaur fainted from the results of moves with a negative type matchup, but Jordan's Squirtle managed to beat the two into submission. Brown later regrouped with Jordan and continued to Pewter City. While booking an appointment to challenge Brock of Pewter Gym, Brown and Jordan saw Blake walk in with the Earth Badge, and walk out with the Earth and Boulder Badges. The receptionist fights influence from her own Shi Chip and wins. She introduces herself as Oki Tsubasa, and she hands the two a laptop containing Team Shi's files, telling them to hand it to Barras Alexus before fleeing. Brown manages to beat Brock, and later enters a raffle in the Pewter Museum of Science to win a rare Fossil, which he wins. However, Brown hands the Old Amber to Blake as a promise that they will meet again. Brown and Jordan go on a "catching spree", returning to Kanto Route 22 and catching many Pokémon, before entering the caves of Mount Moon. In Cerulean City, Brown and Jordan part ways as Jordan goes to do some last minute training. Brown challenges Misty of Cerulean Gym but loses. Karp Roden finds him and trains him on Cerulean Cape, enabling him to beat Misty. Aboard the S.S. Anne, Brown is reunited with his old friend Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb, who teams up with Blake in a tag battle against Brown and Jordan, who win. The four then meet Zentaro's sister, Cookie, and form a team together. After travelling through Rock Tunnel, the team meet Ruri Share, who also joins their team. Brown saves Cookie from a Gastly in Pokémon Tower, and befriends a lonely Cubone. The team then travels to Celadon City, where they all go their separate ways, with Brown going to the Gym before hunting out the other team members. Brown is the one to catch Articuno on the Seafoam Islands and rescue Cookie, and then hands Team Shi's laptop over to Barras in Viridian City. Having nowhere else to sleep for the night, Brown and Blake stop over at Barras's house. At the Indigo League, Brown makes his way to the Champion's Chamber, where Yuuki awaits. Yuuki reveals that to stop Team Shi, he has ascended to the position of Champion so that he can meet with Brown again. After being beaten, Yuuki joins Brown's team, and Brown hands the position of Champion back to Lance, who reorganises the Indigo League lineup. In the Silph Corporation Tournament, Brown faces off against Blake in the finals and wins, earning the Silph Corporation Trophy. He also wins the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova versions of this tournament. Brown travels to Johto, and Barras joins their team in Cherrygrove City on the request of their parents and to tell them what he has learnt about Team Shi. After beating the Johto League, Brown travels to Hoenn, where Sal and Strom join their team. He beats the Hoenn League, the Sinnoh League, and the Unova League before returning home to Kanto. Brown is transported to Lore by Arceus, and lands in the front garden of the March Residence. His Shinri Itai pills no longer work in Lore, so Shinri Sonomono is at full power, and he comes across as a silent and omniscient character. Knowing that Chess wants to come with them on their adventure, he ropes Jordan and Currentia into helping her escape. At Milky Way Castle, Brown has a conversation with Dooley in his subconsciousness, talking about how Shinri Sonomono doesn't seem to have much effect on Chess March for some reason. The next day, Brown and Dooley reveal the truth about Shinri Sonomono to Jordan, Blake, Chess, Currentia, Cookie, Kingsley, Kimmy, Deward and Gualtier. He also uses Shinri Sonomono to broadcast the truth directly into the minds of the other team members, who are scatteed around Lore. Brown meets his father for the first time in Callisto Town, helping him to destroy a Shi Shoal facility. They later meet again in Moon Town, but Bob is killed whilst saving Sai Iki from an attack by Kami Kaze, who proceeds to kill all of Brown's friends and their parents. Dooley protects Chess, and Brown's Shinri Sonomono protects him from the wrath of Kami Kaze. Being the only two left, Brown and Chess rush to the Indescribable Plateau in order to rally all the Gym Leaders of Lore to fight Team Shi. After Team Shi is defeated, Brown and Dooley struggle with Brown's feelings for Chess. With influence from the rest of Sai Iki, Brown and Chess begin dating, and Brown manages to confess his love to her. However, Chess is unable to do the same, struggling over the words, and this makes Brown very upset. Using Shinri Sonomono, Brown begins the destruction of the universe on Mount Eternity in Lore. Crisis is safely averted when Chess, with help from a confidence booster, manages to shout her true feelings to him just before she is destroyed by Shinri Sonomono. The two begin dating for real after this, and Dooley abandons his body to become Aislin and join with Chess. Brown manages to keep Shinri Sonomono largely under control, with the help of Chess's new powers. Pokemon Brown gains a Poke Palm on Kanto Route 3, received from an anonymous donor, who turned out to be Karp Roden. Because of this, he has no set party, and is able to call on any of his Pokémon at any time. He prefers to use Pokémon native to the region he is in, however, such as using Kanto Pokémon in Kanto. An exception to this rule is when the Pokémon's evolutionary chain crosses regional bounders, as is the case with Magnemite, Zubat, and a few others. As of the Indescribable Lore chapter, Brown began sharing his Pokémon with Chess March, meaning that she can use his Pokémon at any time by synchronising their Poke Palms with Shinri Sonomono. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers Category:Original Trainer Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Heroes